


A warm Valentine's Day

by Yinvarn



Series: Miu fuckin' rules! [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Rated mature because of Miu's BAD WORDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinvarn/pseuds/Yinvarn
Summary: For this special day, Miu has prepared something special for her boyfriend Keebo, but she's anxious about this.





	A warm Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I'm sorry for not having posted something since the end of the last work. I had a lot of stuff to do, and I already began a sequel... but I got an idea for Valentine's Day, so here a oneshot for you! Plus, it allows me to setup few things for this sequel. For those who don't have read the other works in this collections, you still can read this one without a problem. But feel free to read the others as well !
> 
> Well, I hope my English isn't too broken, and I wish you to have a good read!

###### 14th February, 2018

Early in the morning, Miu and Kaede are walking together to the main building, their coats blown by a rather strong wind. While the taller is shivering a bit because of the cold, the pianist almost seems to be at ease under these conditions.

"So... did you planned to do something special for Valentine's Day?"

"Mind your own business, fat ass." harshly answers the inventor. "Am I asking if you plan to fucking finger Pooichi tonight?"

Kaede sighs, before making a sorry smile.

"How romantic. I was about to keep this indiscreet question for myself, but since you keep saying stuff like that... Did you done it with Keebo-kun yet ?"

"W-w-what?"

Miu instantly freezes, bewildered by what her friend just asked. As for the latter, she bursts into laughter from seeing the other girl's expression.

"Haha! See, you... Hahaha... How does taste your own medecine?"

"F-fuck off, you d-damn whore!" stutters Miu while pointing an accusing finger at her. "How can you ask such crude things!"

"But that's what you do all the time!" retorts Kaede. "Yesterday, you even asked if I could entirely... 'deepthroat' Shuichi, as you said!"

"You're too loud, Akamatsu. Especially when talking about this kind of stuff." says a deep voice.

Startled, the pianist looks around her before seeing Ryoma quietly walking past them. Her face becomes red, as she apologizes to the boy, who simply answers without turning his back:

"Don't worry about me, I've heard worse. But please, don't become as loud as Iruma."

"Say what, half-cunt?" Miu barks.

###### 

The day passes without anything special happen... besides everything related to Valentine's Day, which Miu tried to ignore. Yet, it was nearly impossible to not notice when Kokichi unloaded his backpack on Rantaro's desk, offering him dozens of chocolate boxes of strange flavors. While the green-haired boy thanked him numerous times, it turned out that he was planning to offer his own chocolates to Kirumi, making her blush a bit. Seeing this, the ultimate supreme leader hissed and took back his presents to dump them on Kaito's desk. Unfortunately for the small boy, Maki threathened to smash the sweets, before being scolded by the astronaut trainee himself. Then, Himiko stepped in and decided to comfort a crying Kokichi by pulling a chocolate box out of her hat, making Tenko jealous.

In the end, the whole thing was just a huge mess, as Kokichi was involved in three different "love" triangle, the only normal couples of the class being Kaede and Shuichi, and Miu and Keebo. While they all simply traded some chocolate and modest kisses, Miu was nervous because she had planned something bigger for this evening, but she wasn't sure of how Keebo would take it. Even if they were going out for nearly three months, the inventor was never sure about him, always being anxious that he would reject her for some reason. She was aware of that she was a bit paranoiac, and had talked about this problem a few times with Kaede already. Still, it wasn't enough to make her feel confident about what she had prepared, especially since she didn't told Kaede anything about this. If she did, maybe her friend would had stopped her...

After the last lesson ended, Miu takes a deep breath to calm herself, and goes to Keebo's desk.

"Keebs, I... I need to do an upgrade on you."

His face freezes, before he asks with an uneasy tone:

"Is it... this particular upgrade?"

"N-no!" she stutters, while waving her hands. "Still, it's very special! J-just, follow me, okay?"

A few moments later, she almost drags her boyfriend to her workshop under the amused gazes of Kaede, Kokichi and Rantaro who try to guess what will happen to the odd couple. Once they have arrived, Keebo lies on the operating table as Miu already begins to work on him. As for Kazuichi, he just greets them and keeps on tinkering with a big engine, sometimes glancing in their direction to peek on the robot's fascinating body. Doing the maintenance, the inventor doesn't speak much unlike usual, but instead unintentionally displays a nervous behavior, making the robot a bit anxious as well, while he fails to guess what exactly she is doing, since it seems she's working on his whole body. After an hour, as the mechanic already left for a long time, Miu finally says it's over.

"Thanks, Miu... But, what did you do?" asks Keebo.

"It's a surprise! I hadn't activated it yet, so you gotta wait! But... I think you will like it!" she replies with the most confident smile she can make, while she wipes the few beads of sweat she has on her forehead.

Then, they go the dining hall, and eat at their own table as most of the rest of the class are reunited on a bigger table, their meal being far from peaceful thanks to the triple "love" triangle's squabble. As for Shuichi and Kaede, they left earlier to go to the music room: the pianist indeed told her friend they were planning to play piano together. During their meal, Keebo complements his girlfriend again about how much she improved his digestive system, allowing him to taste and eat more food than before. These comments, and the quietness of their couple meal makes her calm down a bit.

Half an hour later, they are standing in front of the blond girl's room. While Keebo is ready to wish her a good night, she begins to fiddle with her hair before asking him:

"K-Keebo, I... planned us to... to take a bath together... Do you..."

She blushes and almost covers her face with her two hands.

"I-it's not something d-dirty, I promise!"

The robot pats her left shoulder and replies with comforting tone, even if his own face is a bit red:

"I think that's a nice idea to conclude this Valentine's Day, but we're probably not allowed to go in the same baths... And even if I'm waterproof, I don't know if I've got the permission to go in it."

"We don't have to worry about that, actually..." Miu says, regaining her composure.

She enters in her room, then into her bathroom while making Keebo following her. Then, he almost gasps from astonishment when he sees she turned most of the room into a bathtub big enough for at least four persons, leaving only the toilets and the washbasin untouched. Also, the lighting seems to have changed, as it's a rather warm one.

"Kyaha! You didn't expect this, huh? Nothing is outta my fuckin' reach! Hah-hahaha!" Miu exclaims.

"I... I feel a bit bad for having only offered you some chocolates..." admits Keebo.

"Don't worry." she replies, while starting to pour hot water in the bathtub. "You can repay me later, as I did."

She then begins to spread bath salts in the water, and turns to him as she waves one of her fingers in front of Keebo's face.

"Also, you're not allowed to see my body before, huh... right now, okay? So, please get the fuck outta here while I take my clothes off, I will call you! Got it?"

"Y-yes." answers the robot, a bit confused about her half-polite, half-vulgar way of speaking.

He goes out, and wait for a few minutes in her bedroom, noticing how it is a mess as usual. Then, he hears her muffled voice calling him, and enters to see her, now submerged in the water. Thanks to it being so foaming, he can only her head, her arms and the upper part of her generous breasts. Yet, that's enough to make him blush a lot. He also notices that her own face is red, and that she took off her googles, a rare sight to see. Suddenly, she activates a small remote she had hid under the water, and Keebo begins to feel odd.

"What's... what's this?" he asks. "I never felt... this."

"J-just c-come in, okay?" she stutters while playing with her hair.

Slowly, Keebo approaches the bathtub, then steps in. He's suddenly overwhelmed by new sensations, which he identifies as pleasant. After a few seconds of awe, he understands what she did to him.

"It's amazing... You... you made me able to feel heat? And... ther water..."

"Yes... Precisely, you already were able to feel it. But now, you will feel them as much as a human can, and the same goes for textures. For example, you will feel better on mattress, or in water. Also, you radiates heat, like a human body." Miu explains while smiling to him.

"That's... Thank you so much... How can I ever repay you?"

"Heehee... Just come here." she replies, why patting the water just next to her.

Already sit in the water, Keebo carefully move himself until he arrives at Miu's side, who puts her right arm around his shoulders. He then realizes he can feel her smooth, warm skin, and is left wordless.

"Can you feel it? My... my heat." Miu whispers.

"Yes... It's appeasing." he simply answers.

The two of them rest together, cuddling each other in the water, even if they were a bit uneasy at first. Keebo is totally amazed by all the new sensations he feels thanks to the hot water, or by Miu's soft skin. As for her, being able to fondle his synthetic plates and hearing the subtle humming from his inner fans make her happy. Even more, she's glad her upgrade went well and pleases him this much. Eventually, Miu rests her head on his torso and closes her eyes, as he blushes from feeling her whole upper body leaning on him, before he starts to touch her hair and notices how pleasant it is to pass his fingers through them.

After a long time during which they keep playing and cuddling together, they finally decide to get out of the bath. Once she had put on panties and a very large cartoon t-shirt, Miu leaves the bathroom to see Keebo about to leave the room, before she stops the robot.

"W-wait... Would you l-like to... stay here this night? This bed is l-large enough for us."

Once again, Keebo blushes but nonetheless accepts the proposition. In fact, both of them has been very happy of what happened today: Keebo from being proposed such great things by Miu, and her from him accepting all of her demands. In the end, that day showed them that their mutual fear of not being accepted by the other was proven wrong. As they both scuttle under the sheets, they embrace together and feel each other's warmth. With smiles painted on their faces, they both looks the other in the eyes. Once Miu switched off the lights, she whispers:

"I... I love you, Keebo. H-happy Valentine's Day."

"I love you too, Miu."

Their lips meet each other's and Keebo is again overwhelmed by the warmth he can feel from it. As for her, she's almost about to cry because of how glad she is to feel someone's love. And thus, they keep cuddling, exchaning kisses and saying sweets words until Miu falls asleep, followed by Keebo who enters in sleep mode.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked it!
> 
> The sequel will arrive in a week or two. In fact, I'm still struggling on a lot of things, namely how to tell the story, and if I cut it into multiple chapters.
> 
> Well, see you. Have a happy Valentine's Day, and even if you're single, show some love to your friends then!


End file.
